


Five Things Xander Thought He Would Never Like Doing (Until Spike Convinced Him Otherwise)

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander never, ever likes Spike's ideas, except for when he really, really does.  Each of the five parts is a drabble (100 words exactly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Xander Thought He Would Never Like Doing (Until Spike Convinced Him Otherwise)

**Exploring the Great Outdoors**

 

"Okay, Buffy and Willow, right over there," Xander panted.

Spike slammed him against the crypt and rutted harder. "Like that, do you?"

"Let me think, fifty feet from getting caught coming in my pants; that'd be a no!"

"You love it," Spike insisted, drawing his teeth down Xander's neck.

"This can't wait until we get home?"

"Would it be this good?" Spike crooned. "Your friends round the corner, seconds from discovery, you all needy for me, lips swollen, eyes so big and dark, lined up cock to cock."

"Fuck," Xander whispered as he came.

"Next time, pet," Spike smirked.

 

 

 

 

**Going From the Bottom Up**

 

Spike laughed from the foot of the bed. "Come on." He licked a path up the small of Xander's back. "You won't be doing it, pet."

Xander made a face to the pillow. "It's gross."

"Try five minutes," Spike suggested as he caressed Xander's ass.

Xander sighed, but spread his legs apart.

Spike burrowed closer with a pleased hum, small cat-like licks starting to circle and tease.

When at the end of six minutes Xander had raised himself on his knees, pushing back against Spike's tongue with short frantic cries, Spike decided that he could stop timing.

 

 

 

 

**Dressing Up**

 

Holding the black dress out, Xander choked.

"You have got to be kidding."

Spike pouted.

"Listen, the last time I was in girls' clothes, there were frat boys making me dance!"

Spike's eyes narrowed with a predatory gleam. "Bet you looked pretty for them."

Xander laughed. "Considering I would make an ugly girl . . ."

"None of that, now." Spike pursed his lips, grabbed the dress from Xander's hand, and took over the process.

Later, waxed, tweezed, and expertly made up, Xander was the one who coaxed Spike with a sashay of his hips to join him in the club's back room.

 

 

 

 

**Fun with Family**

 

Angel strode in, obviously preoccupied. But he still tackled Spike seconds after spotting him lounging at the reception desk.

"Angel. Hey." Xander waved.

Confusion stopped Angel from bashing Spike's skull against the floor.

"Get off," Spike growled. "See if we spend vacation visiting you again."

"Why would you visit me?"

Spike's smile was slow and sure. Xander went beet red.

"Oh." Angel glanced between them. "Oh."

"See, pet, he's slow to catch on, but he _has_ got a big thick--"

Xander hiding his face in his hands was much more enticing later when he did it upstairs in Angel's bedroom.

 

 

 

 

**Starting Over**

 

"Get it over with," Xander gasped.

Spike stilled mid-thrust. "Missing the point, love."

Xander sighed. "Not the sex, the . . . other."

"No. Not going to rush it, even for you," Spike murmured. He cupped Xander's jaw. "We only get this once."

Xander said nothing, but gripped Spike's shoulders hard.

When Spike twisted his hips and traced a shaky finger down Xander's neck, Xander made a surprised sound and tilted his head.

"Now," Spike whispered. He surged forward, and bit.

Xander had thought he would push Spike away. Instead he drew him closer, gave himself over until there was nothing left.


End file.
